


cerf-volant

by soldiergame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiergame/pseuds/soldiergame
Summary: Hinata soars, along with Kageyama’s heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kageyama jumps, and Hinata soars. 

It is during their matches, in the precious few seconds they have to jump for the ball, that Kageyama sees a spark, a flicker of something — something foreign, but so, so, powerful in Hinata’s gaze, never once leaving the ball. 

It sends a shiver down his spine (is he afraid?), making him stop and stare at the being that is Hinata, but it also pushes him to aim even higher, making his tosses impossibly accurate, because he is always one to achieve the impossible—

Hinata. 

It is always Hinata. Hinata, who has less experience than any of them. Hinata, who has never played with a proper setter before coming to Karasuno. Hinata, who has never, ever given up on his — no, their dream.

 

* * *

 

At night, Kageyama dreams. He dreams of volleyball, and of his old teammates in Kitagawa Daichi.

Sometimes, he dreams, that when he tosses the ball and turns but—

—nobody is there. 

 

nobody

_._

_._

_._

_nobody_

_._

_._

_._

_n o b o d y_

 

But then… 

_“I’m here!”_

Before he knows it, Hinata is there, Hinata, who is always looking forward, never behind, who is always reaching further, and further, Hinata, who aims to surpass Karasuno’s Little Giant.

Hinata soars, along with Kageyama’s heart.

Hinata’s flight is exhilarating, and part of Kageyama wants to reach out, to tell him to stop, but another part wants to watch, watch his orange-haired teammate break through the walls and expectations set out in front of him, because if there is anyone who can surpass those limits — it is definitely Hinata Shouyou. (Their, no, his partner.)

They complement each other — Hinata’s agility and unpredictability together with Kageyama’s deadly precision and judgement making them a devastating duo to face in a match. 

Hinata is soaring, flying higher and higher, until he’s flown further than any of them, and yet—

—he keeps on going, never once stopping to catch his breath. 

 

* * *

 

Hinata is not their ace, but when he turns around, eyes flashing with determination and fearlessness far too much for someone his size, Kageyama is once again reminded of his untapped potential ( _dangerous_ , his mind had screamed when he first saw the boy who had spiked a missed ball by a rookie setter), hidden beneath flickering eyes and a determined grin. 

It is at these times that Kageyama wonders if there will be a ‘them’ anymore. 

Because Hinata soars, further and further (out of reach), and he finds himself wondering if one day, he will leave them (him) behind.

He attempts to voice out his worries, tripping over words in a way that is very Kageyama-like (he has always been bad with people, Hinata is no exception), but somehow, Hinata understands, and he reaches out, fist extended, and claims that they are partners now — partners in volleyball, in class, and everything else, so there is no way Kageyama is getting rid of him that easily. He can’t help but smile, because something about the way the other says it is so, so _Hinata_ , and he would not trade it for the world. 

Hinata is like the wind, strong enough to make even the brightest and largest of flames flicker, yet able to nurture the tiniest sparks of hope in them, turning them into a blazing inferno of strength and courage that courses through the veins of every Karasuno member.

Contrary to popular belief, he thinks that Hinata’s strength does not lie in his jumping abilities, or his speed. It lies in his words, his actions, each one of them lifting the team higher and higher, until they are soaring alongside him.

 

* * *

 

Hinata soars, along with Kageyama’s heart. It flutters against his chest, like the adrenaline rush before a match — but yet, not quite. It stirs up emotions, feelings, sentiments, things that he does not know how to express in words alone.

It is a well-known fact that he is bad with words — so what he cannot say, he expresses with volleyball. With each play, each toss, each dump, his feelings become known _(I trust you, I respect you, I aspire to be like you, you deserve your spot on this team, I want to learn from you, this is the best team, I want to go to nationals, I don’t want to stop playing volleyball with all of you)_.

But this thought, this one sentence, is something he wishes to to convey directly, because Hinata has always been bad at reading between the lines, and he desperately, desperately wants — _needs_ — him to know. 

“Hinata—” he halts, the words he wants to say are on the tip of his tongue, but they won’t come out, no matter how hard he tries. 

“I— I’m…” _glad we got into the team, glad we got to play volleyball together, glad that you’re always here…_

“I’m glad that you’re my partner,” he finally says. 

“I’m glad that you are,” Hinata says, his expression unusually serious, “Because I won’t have anyone else.”

Volleyball would not be the same without Karasuno (Hinata), he frowns. It was rather strange, how rapidly this bunch of people he barely knew started to grow on him (yes, even Tsukishima, he reluctantly admits). It is nothing like how he was with his old team, where people pretended to tolerate him because he played well, where sneers were hidden behind well-placed smiles.

Part of him still clenches in fear, wondering if this team is going to leave him behind like his previous one (the sound of the ball hitting the empty court still terrifies him to this very day). He curses himself that moment of weakness, for thinking so low of them, because he _knows_ them, he knows that they would not do such a thing. Karasuno is like family, a bunch of different, sometimes clashing, personalities that were brought together by one thing — volleyball. 

“Oi! Kageyama!” a shout snaps him out of his thoughts, and he stares dumbly at the outstretched hand offered to him (Hinata’s, it is always Hinata). 

“Hurry up, the match is starting! Unless you’re scared or something, hey, are you scared?” 

And as he opens his mouth to shout a response (“Idiot Hinata!”), a part of him sighs in relief, because yes, he is scared, scared of being left behind, scared of not being able to play on the court, scared of letting his past come back to haunt him _(there was no one there)_ , but Hinata is always there, a constant in his life. Hinata, who soars and leads others to soar with him, Hinata, whose simple-minded remarks bring him more comfort than he could ever imagine, Hinata — his one and only partner. 

He reaches out, and lets himself soar. 

**Author's Note:**

> i got my inspiration from [cerf-volant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpjF3tRK1Sg) (it’s in french, [here](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/cerf-volant-kite.html) is an english translation) 
> 
> it was really fun to write, i hope you like it!! 
> 
> thank you [ebb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inberin) for proofreading this for me


End file.
